1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus which supplies a current to a solid-state light-emitting device, and a luminaire including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a lighting apparatus which supplies a current to a solid-state light-emitting device such as an LED (light-emitting diode), an apparatus which includes an AC/DC converter and a DC/DC converter connected to the AC/DC converter has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-30416).
In the lighting apparatus according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-30416, the DC/DC converter includes a chopper circuit having a switching element that switches (turns ON and OFF repeatedly) in BCM (boundary conduction mode), an inductor, etc. It is to be noted that the BCM is an operation mode in which a switching element is turned ON when a current flowing through the inductor reaches zero in switching of the DC/DC converter. A DC/DC converter of this type keeps an output current constant by varying an ON time, which is a period of time during which an ON state of the switching element is maintained, depending on at least a forward voltage to be provided to the solid-state light-emitting device connected.